


defluvium

by maggei (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Eruri Week 2015, M/M, Post-War, Riding, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maggei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trust is something earned, not something you simply gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	defluvium

i.

trust — it's what they both depend on. without it... they wouldn't know how to ... _depend_ on each other as much as they do. even with all the deaths erwin's caused, been blamed for.... levi trusts him. he trusts him more than anyone else. but, he _has to_ trust in him. he wouldn't be alive if he wasn't. 

and he sits. their fingers laced, himself seated in erwin's lap. levi watches erwin write. he looks behind him, at erwin. he sighs. he loves the times they can relax, enjoy moments alone together.

when those cerulean eyes glance back at him, he feels a sense of safety. yet, he knows one day they’ll lose each other. levi turns around, facing the blond. he simply stares, steel eyes observing every one of his features. and he kisses him. it’s chaste, soft. erwin returns it, and he smiles. levi doesn’t return it. he glances downward, and leans against him. his nose rests against the crook of erwin’s neck. the silence is welcome, it’s calming and not awkward. not one bit.

erwin picks levi up, and sets him on the bed. he sits down next to him. levi stares at him, lips pursed. erwin lifts levi’s shirt, and his fingers run down levi’s silky skin. it makes levi shudder, eyes closing. levi trusts him to touch him, fuck him.

when erwin speaks, he’s quiet. “ do you trust me, levi?” he inquires. levi’s eyes open, and he nods. erwin leans down and kisses him. he slowly strips levi of his clothing. he maps levi's every scar, every feature. just his hands on his skin, it makes levi shudder. just when erwin teases his inner thighs, levi writhes and moans in need under his touch.

“please,” he breathes. “i -- i need you.” levi pleads and pleads. erwin chuckles, smiles. but he nods. he fingers him, levi’s moaning and whimpering. he loves everything erwin does to him. he especially loves his fingers. oh, his fingers. but he loves everything about erwin.

ii.

he lets out a mewl of protest when erwin pulls out his fingers. it makes erwin chuckle softly. levi glares at him but he moans when erwin twists his nipple and thrusts in. no matter how many times levi has erwin's cock, he's always so tight, sucking erwin in.

they kiss, and erwin's thrusting slowly. making soft moans escape levi's throat. and erwin can't _believe_ how good he feels. he can never grow tired of the feeling.

levi cums with a shout of erwin's name. erwin cums inside of him. he doesn't care for the time being. sweat decorates their skin, making their skin glossy under the soft, subtle light of the lantern. and it's always calming to know they'd only do this with each other. and a life without one another feels empty – something they couldn't _dream_ to deal with. but even so, they trust each other to come back on expeditions. it's the only thing they can really trust each other will do. they lay with their arms around each other. they feel a sense of safety.

iii.

it’s the day of the expedition. before they get up and dress, they give each other soft kisses. their arms are around each other, their lips connected in one soft, loving kiss. they both marked each other the night before. it was something they did before every expedition. it’s so that if one of them doesn’t come back, the other still has _something_ of the other’s. and even so, they have to trust the other will make it back safely. they usually aren’t in the same formation. but when they rarely do, it’s comforting in a way. then they know that they’re going to be safe, that they lived through the horrible journey. that they’re strong enough for all of it.

and every expedition they make it back, they’re so very glad. they celebrate. they have sex, levi usually rides him. his hands are gripping erwin’s shoulders tightly. he lifts himself up and down, up and down. and he finally cums with a loud shout, and erwin cums inside him like he always does. levi doesn’t care as much as he used to about erwin cumming inside of him, but he still agrees that it feels absolutely disgusting, and it’s a pain to get out. but he stops caring because he doesn’t know when he gets to see erwin again. there could be any day where he leaves him.

iv.

levi sits in erwin’s lap, buttoning up his shirt. he fixes erwin’s hair. he stares at the arm -- the arm that’s no longer there. his lips purse. but he has hope that they can possibly outlive the goddamned titans.

but they both know that probably won't happen. more than probably. they could get sick and die. they could die from so many things, it's astonishing.

regardless, though... they know trust isn't something that comes easily. it takes time. they learned this because of how long it took levi to trust erwin. and even though they’re close, close as they could possibly be.

v.

their fingers intertwine. they’re laying on the mattress, their breathing soft. their shoulders rise and fall. they stare at each other, steel eyes staring into cerulean. they want to be closer than they are, but they can’t. their chests are against each other. erwin shifts on his back, and levi rests his head on erwin’s chest. he can hear his heart beat. he closes his eyes. it’s relaxing because he knows erwin’s still alive.

vi.

they’ve finally seen the ocean. they’ve moved outside of the walls. he sights still amaze them, even though it’s been months. they can stare into the horizon, and imagine how long the ocean is. they stand on the sand, the sand between their toes, the waves lap at their feet.

levi looks up at erwin. his lips twitch upward, a small smile on his lips. “i’m glad you’re still with me.” erwin’s brows raise, looking down at him. he smiles, and kisses his forehead.

“me too,” erwin replies. they’ll grow old together, in a way they’d never imagine. and levi can remember every time they both said the sentence, ‘i trust you.’ it’s meaningful, something he only realized when he met and started trusting erwin.

“i love you.”

 

“i love you too.”


End file.
